Playing House
by Lilianna.S
Summary: Chloe King has successfully united humans, and Mai's. But that doesn't mean both rivalry prides, and The Order have forgotten about her. Chloe King must fake a marriage with Alek, to stay in the San Francisco pride, while being hunted down.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lies Can Become Truths

Summary: Chloe King has successfully united humans, and Mai's. But that doesn't mean both rivalry prides, and The Order have forgotten about her. Chloe King must fake a marriage with Alek, to stay in the San Francisco pride, while being hunted down.

Story Info: Chloe is 18. Alek is 19. After the season finale, Chloe had united Mai's and humans, efficiently waking Brian up from his coma. The Order are still after her, trying to kill her.

Challenge:

1. Must be TNLOCK, and preferably Alek/Chloe

2. Chloe must get married to Alek, to stay in the pride for at least 4 months.

3. A couple awkward scenes with Brian

4. Them ending up together

* * *

Chloe slipped on the diamond earring, clipping it place, before dropping the curls, she was holding on her head, the curls cascading down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror, her porcelain cheeks were tinted with a light pink blush, her lips a calming pink, and light toned colours shadowing her eyelids. Jasmine had offered to do a more dramatic look, but Chloe had declined, saying natural was what she wanted. Well what she thought would look the best on her. Chloe didn't want to get married at 18. And she for sure didn't want to get married, to her closet guy friend. But the circumstance, one she distaste, had called for a husband. And Alek was the closet thing she had right now, that involved a guy that she loved. It wasn't as if Valentina had forced it upon her, as if she didn't have a choice.

She did have a choice.

Leave her home, and get fought over by Mai prides, or marry Alek, and be married for at least 4 months.

Now you'd think the decision was easy, choose Alek. He was a fine specimen, and according to her best friend, he was very fine. Especially his ass. But he was also one of her best friends, and sure she had noticed her physical attraction towards him, but she couldn't hurt him. Not again. No matter how much she wanted to explore her feelings for him, the ones that weren't platonic, she couldn't. Because she couldn't hurt him. Valentina had given her a choice of many faithful Mai, even a couple humans, who would pretend to be her lover, but she ultimately chose Alek. Because no matter what she knew he'd have her back.

"Can I come in?" Meredith's voice sounded through the large wooden doors. Chloe sighed, and picked her self up, and off the cushioned seat, moving away from the mirror. She straightened her white silk wedding gown, and moved to answer the door.

"Hey," Chloe whispered, fumbling to open the door. Her mother slid through, in her deep blue, knee lengthened dress. Her mothers face was made up with a light shade of purple painted carefully on her eyelids, and a mute coloured lipstick. Her mother looked absolutely stunning.

"Chloe," her mother sighed, taking a seat at the small couch in the corner, and turning towards her daughter. "Kiddo, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mom, I have no other choice." Chloe told her, she could feel her throat knotting up and tears forming in the back of her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry because she couldn't afford to cry. To ruin her makeup.

"I know, Chloe but there must be other choices, something else."

"There's nothing mom, nothing. The can't fight for me, if I have a husband. Mai's take love very, seriously, I was told it's a one love thing."

"Than you'll be tied to Alek for the rest of your life?" Chloe's mother screeched, her eyes wide, with fear for her daughter, and shook at the new information.

"No," Chloe sighed, tugging at her white gold bracelet, the very one her mother had worn on her wedding day. Everything felt to real, and Chloe found with dismay that she kind of wished it was. "Once everything blows over with me saving the Mai, then none of the prides will care about me, or want me. I'll be plain old Chloe, and than I'll be able to go back to real life."

"I love plain old Chloe," Meredith scolded her, with a big smile on her face.

Chloe moved towards her mother, leaning over, and wrapped her arms around her mothers waist, pulling her in for a hug. Meredith, has accepted everything months ago, when Chloe had broken the curse, she had confessed to her midnight sneak outs, and her Mai claws. Telling her mother everything was hard, and Chloe couldn't have done it, without Alek. And maybe that's another reason she doesn't want to try things with him. Maybe Chloe was selfish, and she didn't want to lose her rock. Didn't want to lose the only person in her life, that understood everything, that would do anything for her.

"Chloe, its time."

Chloe backed away from her mother, and held up her hand, helping her up. Meredith consented, and stood up, straightening her dress, and than fixing Chloe's gown, before tugging her arm through Chloe's. Meredith would be the one walking her down the isle. She turned down the old fashioned hallway, her maid of honour; Amy, holding her dress up. Her bridesmaids; Jasmine and a couple of lady Mai's she had met through out the years were already inside the service room.

As Chloe walked through the arch way, the church's band started playing. Everything was set up perfectly, the chairs of the audience, were classy, and comfortable. The lighting was light, and set the mood in the large room. A vary of white beautiful looking flowers adorned the ends of each isle seat, complementing her beautiful dress. Chloe found her fake, unnatural smile slipping away, and a real one taking its place, as she looked towards Alek. He was dressed, in a fancy tux, his hair gelled back, but that wasn't what fazed her, what fazed her, what pulled at her heart strings, was his natural beauty. The way he smiled, white teeth gleaming, and the crinkles by his chocolate brown eyes. Everything was perfect. And that's what hurt the most, the realisation that this wasn't real, that it would never be. And she wanted, so badly for it to be real.

* * *

Alek spun her around her white silk gown, spinning around her, in a beautiful spiral. Chloe could here the awe's from the on lookers, and her cheeks turned scarlet, as she felt the eyes pry into her back. Alek's soothing touched, moved to her bare back, tugging her closer as he waltz around the dance floor with ease. Chloe had dancing lessons prier to her wedding, Alek who down right rebutted the idea saying no man takes dancing lessons. She had told him she couldn't wait to see him fall on his face, and he had just shrugged a smirk playing on his lips. Chloe looked up from their moving feet, and at Alek. He was staring intensely down at her, Chloe's heart beat picked up, and she turned to look around her.

"This isn't that bad," Chloe confined in him. Alek had taken everything with a shrug, and a wink. He had thrown comments, about sharing beds, and other innuendoes but never once complained. Taken it in stride. And Chloe was thankful, so thankful for him, and his calm and collect demeanour. She felt horrible for having to drag him into this mess, for god knows how long. But he had just smiled when she had asked him to help her, shaking his head, saying how it'll be tough keeping the ladies off of him for that long. But he had done everything she had asked, soothed her down when she thought the other Mai's would catch on. They didn't, of course they didn't. Because Alek and Chloe were the best of actors.

"Of course it isn't, I'm holding you aren't I?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, and it would make me very happy if you'd take some time to review!

Fun fact: I wrote this while watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre over Skype with my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

"Come on darling," Alek said above whisper, his mouth inches away from Chloe's ear, his arm wrapped around her waist, as they walked through the junk food isle. Which so happened to be Chloe's favourite aisle, and also the aisle that Alek didn't want to buy items from. It had been less than a week since Alek and Chloe had gotten married. The big rock on her finger was already wearing her down. They didn't go on a honeymoon, it wasn't necessary to there plan, and really a waste of time and money. So both Chloe and Alek had told the other Mai's that they wanted to settle down first before taking a vacation. Chloe didn't know if she should be happy that the Mai bought it so easily, or disappointed in the Mai's intelligence. Ether way they bought their excuse and Chloe and Alek missed an awkward vacation by mere centimetres.

But just because they didn't have a honeymoon, didn't mean that both Chloe's and Alek's acting had to stop. The Mai, and even some humans would constantly be watching Chloe, and they had to make Chloe's love for Alek real. This is how Chloe found her self walking beside Alek, who was pushing a buggy, in there local grocery store. Valentina, and Jasmine had set up a apartment for them both, weeks prior to there wedding.

By set up, Chloe meant, call personal decorators, top notch ones too. There apartment, which was still lacking some personal décor, was breathtaking. Chloe being the ever perfectionist that she was, fell in love with the soothing colours, and soft and secure looking furniture, that some how made every room feel homey. She loved there house, and apart of her, a very small part, but a part nonetheless hated that all of this was fake. That in 4 months or more, her and Alek's relationship would be over, that the apartment that she already, even though it had been only a couple days, had fallen in love with was going to be taken from her.

"Watch out, sweetheart," Alek cooed to Chloe. She rolled her eyes at his antics and moved out of the elderly couples way.

"Of course honey bun," Chloe spit back, sarcastically. Chloe was getting fed up with Alek's nicknames, or whatever one called them. Now that she had a ring on her finger, one that Alek had actually chosen out for her, he thought he could call her whatever he wanted. Whenever. Sometimes, she found, that at home he would call her said names. Chloe, playfully, shoved Alek with her hip, and took control of the buggy. For the past week she went out and brought back dinner, or any meal for her and Alek to eat. Today, thankfully, they decided to buy food to stock up their fridge.

Chloe pushed the buggy down the aisle and as she got the end-which thankfully was the chips section. She grabbed a few, sticking out her tongue at Alek, and dropped it in the buggy before making her way towards the checkout section. As they waited in line, Chloe watched Alek's face, lips, break out into a amused smirk.

Oh no

.

"Hold on, be right back." Alek told her before shuffling out from the tight space that they had, between two cash register lines, and buggies. Chloe rolled her eyes at him, conmen reflex to anything that came out of Alek's mouth. Whether it was nice, or snarky. Chloe smiled at nervously at the cashier as she loaded the converter belt with the goods in her buggy. Chloe looked around her quickly as the cashier scanned the food products she and Alek had chosen.

"One last thing," Alek said, smirking down at Chloe. Chloe turned towards him, as he dropped something onto the converter belt. It sounded like a small paper box. Chloe turned away from a smirking Alek, to look at said item Alek had left her for to get.

It was a small paper box. And what is said on the box, caused Chloe's already pink cheeks to flush.

Trojan Condoms.

Chloe watched as the cashier scanned the box, trying desperately to hide his discomfort. She to was uncomfortable but decided not to let it show. Seeing how the cashier saw the big rock that was on her delicate ring finger. She watched as the man with supernatural speed-or what it seemed like, packed their bag, gave the receipt and gave them their exact change.

She glared at Alek when no one, including Alek, was looking.

Once outside the local grocery store, Chloe paused causing Alek who was behind her, to bump into her. She smiled, a fake, crazy almost killer like smile at Alek. He frowned in confusion. She ruffled into the one of the plastic bags she was holding, pulled out the Trojan condom box, and shook it in his face. A slow smirk spread across his face.

"You won't be needing this," she said slyly and with great precision threw the vile box with a flick of her wrist. The condom box landing directly into the garbage bin a few meters away. "Not when your married to me"

He smirked at her.

"But that's the only reason I married you."

She smacked him upside his head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the condom section made any of my readers uncomfortable, but I had to do it! It felt like such an Alek move, that not putting it in this chapter was like killing kittens. Yes I know it was extremely short. I think my shortest chapter so far in my history of fan fiction chapters.**

**A/N: I love reviews, and I would love for those who follow or favourite this story to give me some feedback. I honestly don't know if any of you guys are actually enjoying this story, so please help a fellow Alek lover, and review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey guys! I'd like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and to please keep them coming. Before or even after you read this story, could you please check out another story I'm writing with Syfygeek13, if you haven't heard of her, GO CHECK HER OUT. It's a collaboration story, one chapter is written by her, and one chapter by me. ITS CHALEK. Okay, I'm done now read on! J

xxx

Chloe would never get used to seeing Alek's bare torso. No matter how hard she tries to get showered and dressed before the blonde Mai she's been living with wakes up, it just seems to never work. Some way or another, his naked chest is exposed to her. Most times he has a towel wrapped around his waist thankfully covering his lower half.

And that's how she ended up, looking flustered, her cheeks strained red, and her nail polish tipped over, the midnight black leaking onto the plain white towel underneath her foot. Alek looked her up and down frowning at her joggers and t-shirt clad frame, before turning towards their shared dresser, and opening the first drawer- which he convinced her, that he should have since he's taller. She quickly snuck a glance at his well defined muscles, before clumsily picking up her nail polish and continuing to paint her right foots toenails.

"What are you doing?" Alek's said throwing a black t-shirt on the other half of the bed that Chloe wasn't sitting on. Chloe frowned at him, seeing as it was her bed, and not his. They had decided that they didn't need to keep up the husband and wife rouse in their home, at night. So Chloe had gotten "their room" and Alek slept in the spare. But Chloe being the ever paranoid girl that she was had made Alek put his clothing in her room, and body products in her washroom, just in case.

"Painting my toenails" Chloe answered, as Alek bent over clutching the towel in a fist, and opening the bottom drawer, quickly grabbing a pair of boxers, and throwing them once again on the other half of Chloe's bed. She heaved a sigh of relief that his undergarments did not end up on her head, like the last time.

"Why?" He asked her, straightening up once again, and starring at her with his head tilted.

"Because I can't really paint my fingernails, can I?" She said dropping the brush back into the nail polish, and screwing the lid on tight before flashing Alek her claws.

"I meant why do you need to now?" He asked annoyed.

"If you must know, I'm wearing open toed heels." She said chin raised high, Alek rolled her eyes at her before turning around again, and opening a drawer for his jeans. He stalked his way to the opposite side of the bed, and crouched down and opened the side table. He pulled out two sets of pass ports before dropping them on the bed. Chloe tuned on her bed, ready to hear is comment. Instead he smirked at her.

Chloe felt her inside turn, this really couldn't be good.

"I'm about to be fully naked-"

"Alek," Chloe groaned.

"In three"

"You can't be serious."

Chloe embarrassingly watched as his fist loosened on the towel.

"Two"

Chloe used her Mai speed to turn around just in time to hear him say three, and the sound of a wet towel hitting the dark hardwood floor beneath them, She waited patiently for the sound of his jeans being zipped him before turning around on the bed, arms crossed in front her, and a scowl present on her lips.

"Really?" She asked annoyed at his childish antics.

"Were married, you should be afraid to see your husbands-" He began.

"Its not as if they're going to make you get naked in front of me and see what my reaction is." She told him sliding carefully off the bed, making sure that she doesn't get any of the midnight black nail polish on her new white bed sheets.

"I already know what you reaction would be like." he said smirking, twisting on his wrist watch , "you'd blush just like your doing now-wait are you picturing it." Alek says staring at her, with his mouth wide open, amusement shining in his eyes.

"You're a dick." She tells him, bending over and putting the nail polish back in the drawer, before turning to her closet it and pulling out a black sleek lace dress, and a couple summer dresses for their little trip, and throwing it onto her bed.

"No, honey, I have one. Which you, probably regrettably, missed out on seeing." He told her, winking at her before leaving her bedroom.

Chloe groaned out loud, mad at herself for being so obvious. Alek was extremely good looking, everyone knew that. You'd have to be blind not to know it. But he threw her attraction to him, in her face all the time. Sure he had a nice face, a killer body, but it didn't mean he had to make her all flustered. All the time. She quickly banished all thoughts of Alek's face and body out of her mind, and quickly began packing.

Alek had told her last night that the Pride leader of Florida would like to meet up with them, when she heard the news that they would believing the state, she was first enthusiastic, she had never been anywhere. But than Alek had told her regrettably that this trip wasn't for entertainment, it was just to stop the curious questions of the Mai's, and to make them believe that she was indefinitely in love with Alek. Which meant that the few days that they would be in Florida, she would have to go on dates, do romantic things with Alek, pretend to be husband and wife, fool the Mai's into believing that they really were in love.

"Hurry up, the taxi is here!" Chloe heard Alek growl, from their living room.

Xxx

"Alek?" Chloe whispers moving her head from against the planes wall, and turns it to face Alek. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes were open, and staring back at her-bored.

"That's my name don't wear it out," he tells her absently, not even attempting at whispering. She watches as he shifts his gaze around, to stare at the rest of the people on the plane. His normal eyes quickly shifting to Mai slits, as she zooms in on the other passengers before his eyes flash back to normal.

"Oh wow," Chloe says her voice a bit higher, "people actually use that line?"

"What do you mean?" He says turning his gaze from the sleeping passengers, towards her.

"'That's my name don't wear it out'" She tells him, and watches as his gaze turns from confused to amused. A slight smirk sliding on his plump cherry red lips.

"No not everyone, just the extremely good looking like me." He replies, the smirk growing after she roles her eyes at him.

"Your too cocky," she tells him, shifting the uncomfortable plane seat.

"I have a right to be." He tells her smiling ruefully. Chloe turns her head away from his joyous smile, and looks to see if anyone has woken up from their loud talking. Luckily everyone is sleeping peacefully, and Chloe doesn't have to feel guilty about enjoying this conversation.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Can you float on it with me?" He asks, a boyish smile on his lips. Chloe roles her eyes, but inspects his figure, something she hadn't done when she first called his name. His hair was messy, bed hair, but it looked as if he styled it that way, Chloe cursed all hot British boys and their ability to look so very sexy even after sleeping.

No she didn't just call Alek sexy.

"No."

Okay maybe she did.

"What was your question?" Alek asks as she began to turn her head away from him, and look at the sky which was turning purple, singling that sunrise was on its way. Her head snaps around, and she stares at him for a couple seconds trying to remember said question.

"Oh, can I borrow one of your shirts." She told him.

"You love the smell of me don't you?" He asks a smirk on his lips, one she decided never really left.

"Nope your smell is revolting," she says keeping her face as straight as she can.

"Oh darling, your really hurting me," he says, mimicking a southern accent. Chloe put her hand up to her lips to hide away her amusement, and keep the little giggle in.

"Can I or," she says waiting for him to answer her.

Chloe watches with a weird fascination as Alek stands up, and slowly begins to lift up his shirt, revealing the hard and toned muscles underneath his shirt. His torso as perfect as on an artist would sculpt. A body the Greek gods would envy. A body she had seen so many times, but every time ended up dry mouth, and flustered.

Her mind defiantly would boost his big ego.

"Seriously?" She said, instead of 'holy birds and bees, your hot' something that she found so true.

"What?" He asked, a smirk on those totally kissable lips-not that Chloe wanted to kiss them.

"Do you love getting naked or something?" She asked, as he threw her the shirt, and the musky smell of Alek hit her, and thank heavens it was dark because her face instantly got hot. The smell of Alek was something, she regrettably really enjoyed, it was wild and calm, like the smell of a pure man-one that washed him self daily- and the smell of fire wood.

"I actually do enjoy it, but probably not as much as you," he told. She watched as he kicked his jean clad legs out, and settled into the sit, his bare torso catching the light of the moon from the small window.

So darn distracting.

She blushed knowing that he knew about her reaction to his attractiveness, but also because his toned chest was mere centimetres away from her hand, and she wanted nothing more to reach out and touch his torso, feel the hard but smooth feel of his bare skin against hers.

Her mind kept running to the gutter today.

"You're a dick." She said turning her head away of Alek, and his perfect, god sent body.

"Chloe, honey you used that one already today." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Move your legs please," she wines standing up, clutching the t-shirt he had just stripped and gave to her.

"Just take off her shirt here, everyone's sleeping." He told her his eyes shinning with amusement, and another emotion Chloe didn't know what to name. She'd guess it was most likely lust, with his horny self.

"I'd rather not." She told him snidely.

"Fine," Alek sighs moving his leg, "Whatever you want princess."

Xxx

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, her dress fit perfectly on her. The dress started off tight, a beautiful dark black lace crawled down from her neck, and shoulders to the start of her cleavage, and than changed to black soft fabric that became looser as it continued down the length of her body. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, her curls all perfected and golden, and light pearl earrings clipped on.

"Alek?" She called turning around, and looking for the British Mai, that loved to aggravate her.

"Yes," he called back, taking large steps towards her. He was in a midnight black suit, a white dress shirt under the jacket, and a black slick tie. He looked older, with his hair slicked back, and his genuine smile. He looked so very handsome.

"Could you please help me," she asked handing him her golden necklace, and old one that she had gotten for her mother. It was the hardest thing to put on, which is probably why she hardly wears it. But she had started to miss her mother the past week, after her wedding that had been 10 days ago, Chloe hadn't seen her mother. Hadn't spoken to her. Chloe never knew a life without her mom constantly nagging, and waking her up in the morning, feeding her, washing her clothes. It was all so strange.

Alek nodded his head, and took the delicate necklace from her feeble fingers. Chloe spun around and moved her pony tail from hanging in front of her neck, giving Alek space to clip on her necklace. Which he did, slowly. Sometimes his fingers would graze her neck, and Chloe wondered when that part of her body had become so sensitive. Each light touch, felt as if she was burning, and watching him be so gentle with her made her heart race.

As she let her hair drop, Alek rested his hand on her waist. His eyes staring into her mirror ones. A blush spread across her cheeks, at his scrunchinzing. It felt so intimate, but Chloe couldn't, didn't want to look away.

"You know we'd make beautiful babies." He told her whispering into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine, not because of the cold but because of how close his lips were to her bare skin.

"Is that your strange attempt at a compliment?" She asked turning her neck to face him. Wrong move. Her face and Alek's where only now a few millimetres away, their lips a breath away.

Than the hotels phone rang, and Alek, shoulder slummed, walked over to answer it. With a few choice replies, Alek hung up the phone and told her that the little meet up would be at a fancy resturant that he didn't care to remember the name.

Xxx

"Uniter," a women in a sea blue dress said coming close to Chloe and kissing her on the check, and motioning her to come sit down at their booth. Chloe slid in, happy that the both only held four people. Two on each side. Soon Alek slid in right beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and planting a nice soft peck to the side of her neck.

"My husband, who helps me run the pride will be here soon." She tells them a tight smile on her lips, "It seems more than one of us are running late."

Chloe nodded her head, and gave her a fake smile back. Chloe and Alek were only a couple minutes late, but that seemed like Monica-Alek had clued her in on who they'd be meeting in the car- was to impatient to wait for Chloe. Monica stared at both Chloe and Alek for a minute, as if she was waiting for the invisible emotion of regret hit them.

"We're terribly sorry," Alek said squeezing Chloe's hip, as if he could feel her anger and her annoyance towards Monica.

"Its quite alright dear," she smiled a toothy smile. And Alek's charm strikes again. "My husband, Dean, is running late too isn't he." Chloe watched as Monica lifted her wrist up, showing of her gold wrist watch, and stared at intently as if it was going to tell her when he absent husband was coming.

Chloe watches with a frown, as Monica drops her hand onto her lap, and stares at Chloe, her eyes taking in everything.

"Its hard to tell if you guys are claimed to each other yet." Monica says her eyebrows reaching her hair line.

"We aren't." Alek tells her, which surprisingly is the truth.

"And why not?" Monica asks, looking towards Chloe. Chloe's back straightens, and Alek squeezes her hips. Chloe had no idea what being claimed meant, but from the look of Monica's face, it must have been important, or she would look like we had killed off her favourite character.

"My mom," Chloe blurts. Any big decision in her life, had always been backed up with the support of her mother. Marrying Alek, had been one thing that Chloe found her mother didn't really support her on, but Chloe knew without a doubt if she really loved Alek, that her mother would have been the one to push Alek on his knees.

"Pardon?" Monica asks the water of glass raised up to her dark pink lips.

"Monica," a man nearly yells from across the restaurant. Chloe loved him. All the costumers in the restaurant turned their heads the huffy man, that was half walking half running towards the booth they where sitting in.

"Dean," Monica says her lips in tight unpleasant looking smile. "This is the Uniter, and her husband Alek."

"I'm awfully sorry for being so late, please forgive me." He says to both Chloe and Alek before bowing and reaching past Alek's strained body. Once he has hold of Chloe's creamy white hand, he kisses it gently. She blushes a bright shade of pink, and places her hand back to her side.

"It's alright," Alek says his voice louder, and deeper. Chloe felt his hand on her hip tighten, and start to become uncomfortable. Once everyone is settled, and the waiter had taken their order-Chloe had just got what Alek did. Monica seemed to jump right back on track.

"You were saying you haven't claimed because of your mother, why is that?"

"She still doesn't fully grasp the Mai world, and wants us to wait a little longer." Alek explains quickly trying to help Chloe out. Chloe relaxes into Alek's hold approximately , and she feels his grip loosen, and instead his fingers lightly draw small circles on to the side of her hip.

"Why she doesn't believe you two are in love?" Monica asks her eyes squinted, as if she was inspecting something. Dean just continues to chew his salad slowly, his eyes darting back between his wife, and Chloe and Alek.

"She's human she doesn't understand." Chloe said, a fake smile on her lips.

When in doubt, diss the humans.

Xxx

"What is being Claimed mean?" Chloe asks watching Alek slip in the key to their hotel room, and turn the knob to open it.

"It's just a way of claiming your mate." Alek sighs, stepping into their hotel. Chloe roles her shoulders back, and watches as Alek loosens his black tie. Tonight wasn't all that relaxing, not that she thought it would be. Monica, had been very pushy, and Chloe found her self stuttering more than usual. Dean was pleasant, and many times during their evening had he told Monica to slow down, or stop her from being to pushy. All night Chloe had been on edge, making sure she didn't say anything that would make them think that otherwise of Chloe and Alek's relationship.

"And how do you do that?" Chloe asked closing the door and clicking on the lock. She tiredly pulled off her red heels, and placed them beside the door. Walking on the heels of her feet Chloe moved towards the bedroom the were going to have to share. Alek in the car had already told her that there obviously was only going to be one bed in their hotel room. He had told her that no way in hell would he be sleeping on the couch if there was a perfectly good bed in the next room, that could hold up both there bodies. She had put up a fight saying that she was not sharing a bed with him, and he had told her she was welcome to sleep on the couch.

Nevertheless Alek got his way, and Chloe lips held a sad pout.

"A bite," he told her unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Oh and I sleep naked."

Chloe ignored the last comment knowing full well that he slept in joggers. She walked towards her suit case that had been placed on the floor before hand. She went on her knees, unzipped the suit case and took out some fleece shorts and a cotton t-shirt.

She'd have to sleep in her bra tonight.

"What's so important about a damn bite," Chloe asks keeping her back to Alek, once she hears the impecle sound of a zipper moving. She wait's a couple seconds till the sound of Alek wrestling out of his pants, is done, and turns around hands on her hips.

"One sided bites can be easily erased, but a two sided bite is almost impossible to get off." He told her picking up his discarded clothes and throwing them into a pile near their suitcase.

Chloe folded her pajama's in a neat pile, before turning back to Alek, and idea in mind.

"Than bite me, or I could bite you." She told him a rueful smile on her lips, Alek shook his head at her.

"I'd have to bite you, because it only matters that you, the uniter are claimed, not me." He told her running a hand threw his hair. Chloe shrugged her shoulders at him.

"So bite me," she told him moving away from her neat pile of sleep wear, still in her dress, and up towards Alek. A hair's breath away.

"I can't." He told her, taking a step back, his iris blown out, and thin ring of gold shown.

"I know, I'm sorry that you've been pulled into this. I really am, but I don't want to leave this pride, or my home." She tells him nearly in tears.

"It's not that." He sighs, she watches with a strange sense of fascination as he chews his bottom lip.

"That what is it?" She almost growls. This could help win over the Mai's, could seal her fate. Instead of pretending for years, it could be their goal set; 4 months. But it seemed lately that no Mai believed the darn Uniter, she had still been getting mail, invitations to join, or visit.

"If I claim you than we're going to have a little problem."

"Like?" She asked confused. Being 'claimed' from her understanding made it that no one would try to spilt you and your mate up, that you where his, and he was yours.

"One sided claims can make you very aggressive and possessive towards the person. A girl, hey even if a male looks my way, you'll instantly get angry."

"That's it?" She asks confused as to what the big problem is. She could handle it.

"Yeah pretty much."

"So than-" She began.

"Your already attracted to me, but it would make you act on it. Make you do things your body wants, and not what your mind does." He tells her truthfully, and to her surprise not a smirk present.

"Alek I know your good looking," she sighs.

"Thank you." He says and there's the smirk.

"So not the point," she tells him batting him on the arm, "I just want this marriage to seem real."

"Do you really want to feel the need to jump me every time a girl comes around, and looks at me up and down. Let's face it, girls love me." He tells her playing with his joggers strings.

"Fine," Chloe sighs moving towards the washroom, feeling deflated. She just wanted them to believe her.

"Good," she hears him call out. Chloe grumbles and changes quickly. She stalks back into the washroom, where Alek is still standing in the same spot she left him.

"I really do sleep naked," he tells her, as she walks to her side of the bed.

"Shut up."

A/n: Hope you guys liked it! Tell me in the reviews if you want something, a certain scene or whatever. I have an outline but the stories looking pretty short and I'd love for some help! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys continue to support me! J


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

"Really?" Alek asks one of his golden brows arched perfectly. Chloe turns her head away from the pile of DVD's laid out in front of her. She followed Alek's down casted gaze, and found it on the pile of DVD's sitting in her lap. She rolled her eyes at him while pushing the DVD's aside, and on to the couch.

"What do you want?" She asked Alek. She had just finished scouting their moving boxes for her DVD collection. She had just wanted to sit down watch a couple of movies, than eat a snack and sleep. She had her whole day planned. That was intil Alek showed up, clad in dark jeans, and a fitted grey t-shirt. He was a distraction, a very good looking one, but a distraction nevertheless, and right now she just wanted to relax and watch a couple chick flicks.

"Lets go out, buy some coffee." He told her, tucking his long pianist fingers, in the loops of his perfect fit jeans.

"In like three hours, I want to watch one movie." She sighed. Alek was persistent, and she knew the longer she fought him off the longer he would bug her. Ether way she would have to comply to his childish needs. Sometimes she really did hate the fact that she lived with him, that she was married to him.

"What movie's three hours long?" Alek asked, moving away from in front of the T.V and stalking towards Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but watch the way his muscles moved underneath his tight fitted shirt, or how nice he filled out his jeans, while he bent over to move the pile of DVD's from beside her on the couch.

"Titanic," she told him, quickly grabbing the DVD from his lap.

"You cant be serious." he groans, his head hitting the couch, his golden mane flopped out underneath him.

"I'm as serious as it gets." She said, moving the rest of the movies off his lap, and putting it on the dark wooden side table. She hurried over to the flat screen TV, bent over and quickly shoved the Titanic movie, into the DVD player, before turning on the television.

"I want coffee." Alek wines, as Chloe plops back onto the couch.

"Go make some," she counters, moving a fluffy pillow behind her head, and grabbing the décor blanket and throwing it over her lap.

"No I want some from beside your work," he tells her, still winning.

"Than go by yourself." She says moving to the side of the couch, and lying down. She slyly throws her leg over Alek's lap, and snuggles into her spot, watching as movie trailers play out on her TV screen.

"No you're my wife, your supposed to accompany me."

"You're my husband, your supposed to do what I say without complaining," she shoots back, annoyed with him, and how many movie trailers had played. She grabs the remote from the coffee table, and fast forwards through the ads.

"I will never allow a women to boss me around." He says, plucking the fuzz balls from her white socks.

"But yet, you'll still be going alone," She says clicking the play button on the menu for the movie. Hopefully, she thinks, he'll shut up and allow her to watch the movie in peace.

She feels the couch creek as he leans back, and she hears a obnoxiously loud sigh.

"Fine, ill watch this movie with you," he says, shifting in his seat. Chloe roles her eyes, it wasn't as if she invited him to watch the movie with her, and it definitely wasn't as if she wanted him to watch it with her. She knew by the end of the movie she'd be in tears, and really didn't want Alek to see her sobbing self. "And than you'll come with me to the café."

"Fine," she sighs, giving in.

Xxx

Rose: I love you, Jack.

Jack: Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me?

Rose: I'm so cold.

Jack: Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?

Rose: I can't feel my body.

Jack: Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honour. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise.

Alek watched mesmerized, not at the film but at Chloe, as she whispered the exact words, the character Jack was saying. Mesmerized as she ignored the tears the fell freely down her cheek, as she watched what she had told him was the most heart breaking scene in the movie, or any movie.

Rose: I promise.

Jack: Never let go.

Rose: I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.

Alek knew he should be watching the movie, he had told her he would. But he couldn't, because the girl sitting beside him, that occasionally pulled at his heart string, was starring heart broken at the television screen. Her lips trembled, and he bit the inside of his lip, trying desperately to keep back the soothing words that were at the tip of his tongue. It didn't matter that they were married. It wasn't real. It would never be. He watched as she clutched the plush pillow to her chest.

Alek grabbed the clicker, and switched off the T.V.

"What the hell," Chloe's head whipped to the side, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks tear stained. He couldn't be more happy at his dick head move. She squinted her eyes at him, attempting at a glare. "Why would you do that?"

"Your crying," he deadpanned.

Chloe's eyes went wide, and she sucked in a deep breath before ranting out, "Of course I am. Jack dies. He dies and Rose has to live on without him, he doesn't survive, but she does. She kept that promise, all those years."

Alek watched shocked, as her eyes instantly watered. He didn't know, a simple movie could have such an effect on him. He had heard about Titanic, and truth be told he attempted to watch the movie. But it was really long, and the ending was dreary and sad. He didn't understand why people would purposely watch such a sad movie.

"Why watch something you know is going to make you sad?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I don't know," she responds to him honestly. "I just think it's a beautiful story." He watched as she glanced back down at the Titanic DVD case, and sighed.

"Are you sure, it isn't because you find Jack hot?" He asked desperately trying to lighten up the mood. He shouldn't have asked her why she had wanted to watch this movie, because he shouldn't care. He shouldn't care about her feelings. He shouldn't, but he does. He was with a passion for his heart to stop beating so quickly when he sees her, for the stupid fluttering feeling in his stomach to vanish every time she smiles. He doesn't understand why she effects him so much, but she does. And he cant change that fact, no matter how much he wants to.

"No, but that does help." She says, and Alek smiles when he hears the sound of her laughter. She quickly throws off the blanket, and rushes towards the TV, and clicking the off button before taking on the DVD.

He smirks, happy that she didn't want to finish the movie, or attempt to.

"I have to admit love, the movie wasn't that bad."

"Your only saying that because Rose got naked." She says smirking at him.

"Why would I need to look at another women, when I'm married to you? " Its true, he thought to himself. Chloe was one of the most beautiful women in the world, if not the most beautiful. Her sweet blue eyes, and long curly blonde hair, with her heart shape head, would make it hard for any man to say no to her. Her eyelashes were long and thick, and show cased her eyes. Her cheek bones were prominent, but not over board. Her skin was creamy white, and smooth. Chloe's body was delicate and small, but she had curves that would make any women instantly jealous. To him Chloe was perfect.

"Shut up," she said placing the movie back into the DVD case. She stalked over to her leather jacket, and shrugged it on. She grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter, and through them at him.

Alek caught it swiftly, and raised his eye brows at her.

"Café?"

Xxx

"You're an asshole" She told him. He had made a disgusting comment about the appearance of a girl her age. Chloe knew that he was only doing it to piss her off, but she found her self annoyed. They had gotten the coffee, Alek had wined about, and decided that a nice walk in the park would be nice. Chloe marched ahead of him, still annoyed with his antics.

"Come on King," Alek said, his voice filled with amusement. "Or should I say Petrov."

And as quick as lightening, he pulled her hand, causing her to stop in her tracks. She glared down at three clasped hands. His wedding ring digging into her finger.

"If I divorce you, and I will, it'll be King again. So don't get used to this." She snarled back. Maybe she wasn't just annoyed at him for making those crude comments about the young lady. Maybe she just didn't like the attention her flowered onto the beautiful brunette.

Maybe just maybe she was jealous.

"You would never divorce me. You love being married to me."

Or not.

Chloe shook her head at Alek, and turned towards the coffee place, Alek had been bugging her about mere hours ago. Her turn was hasty, and quick, maybe that's why she fumbled forward on the sidewalk. Quick as a snake, Alek had grabbed her hand, and pulled her fumbling self up, and away from the sidewalk pavement. They stood there, in the middle of side walk, Alek smiling charmingly at Chloe, whose cheeks were stained a bright red.

"Thank you," she said slowly, and carefully began to pull her hand out from under his, instead of ripping it out like she had wanted to do. She wasn't being careful, or slow because she didn't want to seem rude, no she didn't care for Alek's snarky opinion, she just didn't want the out lookers to think something was wrong. Chloe was wearing her shiny rock, and Alek was wearing his golden band. They way they had minutes ago joked, and fought made them look like a couple. People would wonder why she pulled away from his with such fierceness, if they were to together. People talked, and she knew have the people who were hanging out at the coffee place, knew about there marriage. Who wouldn't? Chloe and Alek were young, and Alek was a very popular high school student. Everyone they knew, or even were just acquaintances with knew about there marriage. It couldn't look like they were having a lovers spat, because if someone saw, it somehow would get back to the Mai.

That's what scared Chloe the most. The thing that kept her on her toes.

The Mai.

Fierce, swift, and deadly they were. She shouldn't be afraid of them, she was one of them. She wasn't afraid of there capabilities, she was afraid of them taking her away from her home. From her friends, and her mother. She wouldn't let them.

"We're married Chloe," He scowled down at her, a fake one but he still squeezed her hand, trapping it in his.

Chloe began to make mimicking noises at his scolding tone.

Alek shook his head, laughing quietly at her childish antics. Than he began to piss her off even more, he started to swing their entangled hands up and down.

"Really Alek?" She said annoyed. But he ignored her as usual and pulled her hand, racing to the front of the coffee shop.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, but moved at the same pace as him. Soon enough the door of the coffee shop swung open, and the bell above the door made a delicate ring. Alek pulled her towards the cashier, a smile on his lips because there wasn't a line.

Chloe too was about to smile, that is in till she saw who was working one of the blenders in the store.

Chloe turned to Alek, her face pale white, and shocked. But he just raised his eyebrow, and plopped their entangled hands on the counter. His eyes starring straight ahead at the twenty year old lady working the register. Alek still hadn't noticed, Brian who was filling up a plastic cup, with a pink coloured liquid. She turned her face towards Alek, her hair shielding her face.

Brian looked the same, his hair now a darker shade, and now reached down to his collar. She hadn't seen him, in what felt like forever. After the little incident with her being shot, and him being in a coma for a few weeks, he had left to go back to school in Europe. He didn't remember anything from that night, didn't remember even seeing Chloe, so luckily when he woke up no questions were needed to be answered. He had said his goodbye, calling of the search for his answers about this mother, and than catching a plane to a better life. Chloe had cried, but she got over her first love. But that being said, it didn't mean that her heart didn't constrict in her chest at seeing him.

"I would like, coffee double sugar no milk." Alek said to the lady working the counter. She watched still hiding her face from Brian's view, as Alek turned to her his eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"French vanilla." She turned to tell the lady.

As Alek reached with his other hand, the one not clasped to hers, into his pocket to get his wallet, Chloe backed up and said "I'll go grab some seats."

But as she moved to pull away from Alek, and unclasp their hands Brian called her name.

Chloe froze and looked to Alek, who was now holding her hand in a tightening grip, and than to Brian, who was now smiling friendly at her.

"Chloe, I knew I heard your voice!" He said smiling ruefully at her.

"Oh," she said a bit taken back, "hi, I didn't knew you were back." Chloe's eyes darted to Alek, who shook his head at her. He knew that she was lying, and she knew he knew. Chloe, sadly, wasn't the best of actors. She tried though, and it seemed Brian believed her.

"I tried calling," he shrugged.

"I changed my number." She replied quickly.

"Oh, what's your digits?" He asked, before his eyes darted to Alek for the first time. Chloe watched as his eyes widen, only mow was he taking that Alek was present. She watched as his eyes went from Alek's emotionless face, towards their entangled fingers. His smile disappeared from his lips for a mere second, before being replaced by a fake one. "Or not."

Chloe looked at Alek, who was now watching her, and pleaded with her eyes for help.

So he did.

He raised their entangled fingers, and gave Brian a sloppy smile.

"Aren't I the luckiest man in the world," he said cheerily, and than turning his gaze to Chloe, as if to say 'your welcome.'

"You guys are married?" Brian choked out. Chloe pulled down their entangled hands, far away from Brian's view before ripping hers out from under Alek hands. Brian's face paled, and Chloe cursed her self for not remembering.

"Yeah, a couple weeks now." She stuttered out.

"Wow." he says emotionless, "congratulations."

They all stare at each other, a weird uncomfortable silence passes over them in till the sound of their coffee cups sliding across the counter, and stopping in front of Alek. Alek grabs Chloe's, passes it to her before grabbing his own. The lady smiles at Chloe and Alek, but frowns at her employee.

"I better get back to work, I'm off in a few minutes but I'm meeting up with my girlfriend." Brian tells them.

Chloe's hand tightens on the coffee cup.

Girlfriend? Brian had a girlfriend, already? He couldn't have been back for that long, she hadn't seen him anywhere. She had no feelings for Brian, not like before. But a part of her was crushed that he had moved on. It was a selfish thought, but she thought it nonetheless. From the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Alek watching her, a frown on his lips.

"Oh,"

"Yeah , but if you guys want to meet up later," he pauses, "a double date maybe?"

Chloe looks to Alek who scowls at Brian.

"Or not?" He squeaks out, his feet shifting, obviously uncomfortable under Alek's gaze.

Chloe turns to Alek, and nods her head, slowly.

"Tomorrow, at 6, bowling and a movie."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry, Brian's back. But not for so long. Any how its been awhile since they've seen each other. Chloe's over him, and Brian has a girlfriend. He may or may not still have feelings for her. But he isn't in love with her. SPOILER. He was just really shocked to see her, with Alek.**

**Check out my colab story with SYFYGEEK13, on our shared account: colabchalek. Its called Lost in Your Memory!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I LOVED THEM ALL. Please continue to show your support!**

**Loved it? Hated it?**


End file.
